character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Vriska Serket (Canon)/Sadistic Sleuth
|-|Base= |-|God-Tier= |-|Ancestral Awakening= |-|Epilogues/Homestuck^2= Summary Vriska Serket 'is a descendant of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang is the Scorpio of Alternian Zodiacs. Out of all the trolls, she is the most hated due to her torment, manipulation, and selfishness, hence earning the title of "Huge Bitch". After being killed by Aradia, she obtained her god-tier of Thief of Light, and doesn't die again until Terezi kills her. Post-Retcon, John prevents Vriska's death, and Vriska starts to bully the Ghost of her pre-retcon self, (which included fat-shaming), and stole her plan to kill Lord English. What both these Vriskas have in common is both are being macked on by Andrew Hussie After failing to kill Lord English, she falls into the candy timeline, where she meets Vriska Lolande, a troll named after Vriska (as well being a genetic copy of her, albeit younger), as her mother named her after her due to how Vriska was thought to be dead. Since Vriska Lolande is now the main Vriska, the former Vriska is now "(Vriska)" Powers and Stats 'Tier: 8-A | At least 5-A | 2-A Name: Vriska Serket, arachnidsGrip (Screen Name), Thief of Light Gender: Female Age: Likely 16 years old BoS, in her 20s EoS Origin: Homestuck Classification: Thief of Light, Troll, God-Tier, Sburb/Sgrub player Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Enhanced Senses with her Vision Eightfold (Her enhanced vision renders the opaque permeable to light, allowing her to see into Scratch's Magic Cue Ball), Telepathy, Mind Manipulation and Sleep Manipulation (Can Mind Control people from different universes, and also put them to sleep), Flight with her rocket boots, Acausality (Types 1), Dimensional Storage, Extrasensory Perception, Dream Manipulation, Preparation, Mind Reading, Regeneration, Longevity, Enhanced Precision, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Acid Manipulation | All previous powers to a greater extent, Light Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Summoning, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8), Regeneration (High-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation and limited Plot Manipulation, Immortality Negation, Spatial-Temporal Lock | All previous powers to a greater extent, Space-Time Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Reality Warping, BFR, Aura, has all the powers of her Ancestor Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Superior to the other trolls) | At least Large Planet level (Choked Gamzee to death after beating him up) | Multiversal+ level, '(Fought against and is stated to be on par with a fully prototyped Jack Noir, and Doc Scratch stated that she could win and he could not bet against her) '''Speed: Hypersonic | Massively FTL+ '(Should be comparable to John and Jackspers) | 'Immeasurable '(Kept up with Bec Noir in combat) 'Lifting Stength: Unknown ' '''Striking Strength: Multi-City Block level | '''At least Large Planet level''' | ' Multiversal+ level' Durability: Multi-City Block level | '''At least '''Large Planet level |''' Multiversal+ level''' Intelligence: '''Supergenius, she can build all sorts of doomsday devices and plan long term events '''Range: Multiversal+ Stamina: Very High | Infinite Notable Equipment: '''8 d8s '''Weaknesses: '''Absurdly arrogant and cocky, has trouble conveying her emotions, and is more focused on glory than the well being of everyone around her '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Fluorite Octet: Vriska's weapons of choice, a set of eight eight-sided die. Their effects depend on Vriska's roll, and there are 16,777,216 possible permutations of rolled values. Even the order in which they fall is important. Significant known rolls include: ** The Guillotine de la Marquise: Summons a spectral blue guillotine perfectly sized for the target, which then beheads the target. It appears to result from the combination 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8. ** The Reroll x 2: Presumably allows the user to roll the Octet two more times, and then presumably executes the attacks resulting from both rerolls. ** Ancestral Awakening: Symbolized by Vriska rolling circle 8s on the Octet, Ancestral Awakening invokes a powerful transformation that gives her an outfit reminiscent of her Ancestor, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, a sword for a weapon, and presumably an exponential power boost. It gave her enough strength to be able to match, and potentially even defeat, a fully-prototyped Jack Noir in single combat. * Light: Vriska's aspect, associated primarily with luck and victory. As a Thief, Vriska steals other's luck and potential for victory for her own use, allowing her to manipulate the probability of the Fluorite Octet's rolls, and whatever else she pleases, such as the result of a coin flip. Her enemies tend to be very, very unlucky, as well. * Conditional Immortality: As a God Tier, whenever Vriska dies, as long as her death was neither Heroic (meaning she died in some sort of heroic manner, such as sacrificing herself for someone else) or Just (meaning her death was well-deserved due to her terrible actions), she will be resurrected shortly afterwards. Key':' Base | God Tier | Ancestral Awakening '''Note: '''Credit to OBW for the notable attacks and techniques section vriska_serket_by_ehcs-d4hzbz4.png 6616c68ac1922bcf933eba381bc453cd.jpg tumblr_86a4e4f5211e162d125766c30e98d142_1014881e_640.png Vriska-vriska-serket-30416885-894-894.jpg Category:Sadistic Sleuth Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 5